The Garden of The Hesperides : A Traitor's Quest
by Ash the Aura Guardian
Summary: Set 2 years before The Lightning Thief. This story is of Luke Castellan's quest to the Garden of The Hesperides, the quest which physically as well as mentally scarred him. Rated T for violence. No adult themes. Enjoy.


**Alright, guys. This is the first chapter of The Garden of The Hesperides :- A Traitor's Quest. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If not, inform me of the problems in the form of C.C.**

**Well, let's get started!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter-I-The Gods Are Really Unoriginal**

While I was sitting out in the front porch, I heard someone call out my name.

"LUKE!"

I turned to see Annabeth Chase, my best friend and foster sister, a daughter of Athena, which means she is able to outsmart many people thrice as old as her. She had honey Blond curls, Grey, stormy eyes and tan skin. Why am I telling you this? I have no idea.

"Hey, Luke, come on! It's time for dinner." Annabeth sang in her favorite sing-song voice she used back when she was seven. I chuckled and gave her a big hug. We had recently been fighting because I forgot to attend my seventeenth birthday, which was yesterday. She had made a lot of preparations, which made her all the more angrier that I had not attended.

We had fought until yesterday. The fighting had stopped because of a prank I had pulled on her, which included glued floorboards and huge pies. She forgot her anger in her laughter, which was what made her endearing.

She pulled out of the hug, then looked at me concerned.

"What happened to you, Luke? I've not seen you talk much these days. You never laugh, never joke, never make fun of the face-fall I had in the pie the day before..." she said. She looked sad, but soon changed into her usual energized self. I smiled.

"So, what were you thinking about?" She asked me. "You've been sitting in the same spot for hours, with that brooding expression on your face. You're starting to concern me."

She was right. I checked my watch to find out that it's been almost an hour since I've been sitting out near Half-blood hill... staring at the blue sky, still thinking about what happened three years ago.

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Her face turned red, which I assumed was because of the hot weather.

"I'll come soon." I told her. She gave me one quick hug and then took off. I then sat quietly, trying to remember what exactly had happened at the evening...

_Flashback_

_"You all go in! I'll hold them off!" Thalia, daughter of Zeus, screamed. She looked battle worn and dirty, with a grimy face and black makeup peeling off. It was raining hard, and her spear was almost broken. We were running from monsters set on us by Hades, Thalia's uncle. Nice family, huh?_

_"No! You can't do this alone! Grover, you take Annabeth inside camp." I ordered. The girl in question had almost fainted, with a big bruise on her head .Thalia looked at me angrily_

_Luke, go in! Annabeth needs you! She needs an older brother to take care of her!" Thalia screamed in her usual, commanding voice .I wasn't about to consent, but I saw as a single tear rolled on her cheeks._

_"Luke. You have to go. If not for anyone... please go for our family..." She said in such an un-Thalia like fashion that I was shocked for a moment. I soon nodded my head, and passed the property line along with Grover, who ran surprisingly fast for someone who was carrying a seven-year old. Though I thought being chased by monsters from Hades would make anyone fast._

_After I crossed the Property line, I twirled and saw the monsters clearly for the first time. Half a dozen hellhounds ,along with a few Scythian Dracnae and the worst of all:- three old and shriveled up demons, with sharp talons and leathery wings. The furies._

_I realized that Thalia could not fend off the monsters. They were too powerful. I desperately wanted to run back and help her, but could only watch as she was overwhelmed. I started running but just then, a force pushed through them. Thalia stood up, shakily. The monsters were getting out of their daze and ready for the second round. But just then, a lightning bolt hit Thalia. As soon as the monsters charged, they suddenly turned into dust. I thought Zeus had saved us, almost sending him a prayer of thanks, before I saw where Thalia was ._

_Where Thalia was standing, stood a pine tree._

_End Flashback _

While I remembered, my emotions morphed from sad to disgusted. A PINE TREE of all things! Can't the Gods at least be a bit creative? When I heard hooves clopping on the ground, I turned my head towards the sound, seeing Chiron trotting towards me. I bowed in greeting. I was mildly surprised, seeing him leave the dining pavilion, which he usually did not.

"Good Morning, Chiron." I said as I stood up straight. He was taller than me, which quite unnerved me, but I didn't complain.

"Good morning, Luke. I just received a message from your father." He said. At the word _father_, a jolt of anger ran through my spine. I'd had a bad experience with my father, who had proved himself pathetic in our first visit.

I almost wanted to shout at Chiron, almost tell him that I had no father. I did not consider that spineless excuse for a God as _my_ father. He did not _care_ enough, but thought better of it. I'd had this conversation with him before, and he'd given me the 'we are family' lecture. He also had parent problems. His father was Kronos, who was not the best fatherly figure, maybe worse than mine. Example? The guy _ate_ his kids. But anyways, as I stared at him, he gave me a smile.

"Your father has sent you a quest, if you shall accept it." I looked into Chiron's eyes, seeing if he was joking. I also saw my own eyes in his, shining with excitement. I mean, who _wouldn't _be excited at the prospect of seeing the outside world, after spending three years cooped up in one place. I knew I hated the world outside, but I was an adventurer. I loved going places. I also thought how Thalia would taunt me if I refused.

_"Come on, hydra head," _she would have said. I chuckled inwardly at the old nickname_."You don't want me to rename you to chicken wings, would you?" _ Then she would have made clucking noises, till I didn't agree.

"What's the quest?"

After that, I wished I had not asked.

"It is to retrieve the Golden Apples of Hera from The Garden of The Hesperides.

I groaned. I knew I sounded whiny, but I still asked Chiron.

" Why not something else? Hasn't the Golden Apples quest been done before?" I asked. Chiron used a comforting tone.

"Luke, I know that Lord Hermes's idea of a quest was not... _ah_ original, but he gave you the quest because he cares." I scoffed. Yeah, right. But it was no use arguing with Chiron. He always stumped me.

"Now come on, young lad, a fine dinner awaits." I followed him, and shook my head.

The Gods were SO unoriginal.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**So, this was the first chapter of The Garden of The Hesperides :- A Traitor's Quest. Remember, all of you. Constructive criticism, even in the 'harshest ways possible', is needed. Deserved praise is always welcome. Troll Flamers, do what you must. Who cares? Anyways, enjoy and remember the Holy Cycle:-**

**I write, You read, You review. Break one chain and ruin the whole cycle. **

**Ash the Aura Guardian **


End file.
